


16. A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Lydia Martin, Insanity, M/M, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter Hale, Praise Kink, Tears, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Peter Hale, Werewolf Turning, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Peter breathes in deeply, eyes flashing deeper red. Stiles didn’t think that would be possible. The older man smirks as he tilts his head to the side as he observes Stiles. He watches Stiles’s trembling body, his tear covered face and messy hair from running. He must hear something change in his heart beat because the next thing he says surprises Stiles.“What are you ready to offer to save her?” Peter asks calmly, dropping Lydia’s body on the cold ground.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 255
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	16. A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> So... this can be read as part one to the previous story (15th) or as a standalone ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**forced to beg** /hallucinations/shoot the hostage

  
  


“Beg!” Peter bellows outraged as he stares down at Stiles on the track field.

It’s dark, and Peter’s eyes seem to glow like a pair of rubies. The whole pose the older man is holding is screaming to Stiles to stay back but he ignores the voice in his head. He has never been known to stay safe, so why change it now.

Stiles flinches back at the rough voice. He stares as Peter hovers over Lydia’s unconscious body, blood dripping down his chin. The blood covering his lips, and it appears black under the moonlight. Peter’s shining red eyes follow Stiles’ every move like a hawk, ready to attack at any given moment. Stiles swallows his nervousness and takes a step closer before falling to his knees before Peter.

“Please- please don’t hurt her”, Stiles begs desperately as he watches Peter move his sharp claws closer to Lydia’s delicate neck.

“You can do better”, Peter snarls coldly but lowers his claws staring at Stiles intently.

“She is innocent. She doesn’t even know what is happening”, Stiles begs, he can feel tears gathering in his eyes as he stares at Lydia’s body, “Please. Peter. You don’t want her. She doesn’t need to die. Please.”

“Oh but I do need her, dear boy”, Peter furiously remarks, keeping eye contact with Stiles, “She is something remarkable and a vital part of my plan.”

Stiles doesn’t know what Peter could mean by that but he doesn’t think he needs to know. It can’t mean anything good for them or Lydia but he has to try. He needs to try and save her. He can’t lose her, not another friend. Stiles doesn’t want Lydia to be one of those nameless deaths in Beacon Hills high school. She deserves to live.

He needs to get Lydia to hospital, it’s all that matters right at the moment. Her dress is covered in blood from the bite. Stiles has a fleeting thought that maybe it was Peter’s intention to turn Lydia, but now seeing the bite, he can’t be sure.

“Please. She needs hospital”, Stiles cries, not knowing what else to say.

Peter breathes in deeply, eyes flashing deeper red. Stiles didn’t think that would be possible. The older man smirks as he tilts his head to the side as he observes Stiles. He watches Stiles’s trembling body, his tear covered face and messy hair from running. He must hear something change in his heart beat because the next thing he says surprises Stiles.

“What are you ready to offer to save her?” Peter asks calmly, dropping Lydia’s body on the cold ground.

“What?”

“What do you offer in return for sparing her life?” Peter repeats and Stiles knows that Peter hates to repeat his words.

“Anything”, Stiles cries out, ready to anything to save her life.

“Anything?” Peter smirks now, and a cold shiver runs down Stiles spine.

He nods.

There is no turning back now.

Peter lets Lydia go as he gets up from the ground, dusting his pants. He walks the few steps that separate him and Stiles, kneeling before the shaking boy. He lifts Stiles head gently gripping his chin and forces Stiles to look at him. His smirk grows when he hears Stiles heart starting to beat faster at the touch. How exciting is that, to hold someone's life at the tips of his fingers.

“You are willing to be my beta”, Peter whispers against Stiles' ear as he leans in, “You will be my beta and I will let her live and your little friends go.”   


“Yes”, Stiles answers shivering as Peter licks his neck.

“You will take the bite. You will be mine”, Peter breathes as he tilts Stiles head to the side roughly, “You will not fight against it. You will not fight me.”

Stiles whines at the sudden move but nods his head. He will do it if it will mean he can save Lydia’s life. How bad it could be to become a werewolf? If Scott can do it so can he. 

Stiles can’t hear much over his beating heart and the blood flowing in his veins. He can hear Peter’s breathing right next to his ear, he can feel Peter licking his neck, he can smell the man’s scent. He can’t hear what is happening around him, his senses fully focused on Peter.

Without a warning Peter sinks his teeth in Stiles’ neck. The boy cries out in shock of the sudden pain but holds still. He doesn’t fight against it. He doesn’t have a choice as Peter holds him still with his iron grip. He cries as the teeth sink in deeper and deeper. He can feel his blood dripping down his neck between Peter’s jaw but he doesn’t move an inch. He knows Peter is a dangerous predator, but he also knows Peter has excellent control.

Stiles grips Peter’s jacket with white knuckles as Peter moves his leg between Stiles’. He doesn’t do anything else. He is giving Stiles the power to do the next move. Stiles isn’t sure what he is supposed to do, he hasn’t read about werewolf turning rituals.

He feels Peter bite down even harder and more tears spill down his eyes. His cheeks are already wet from tears. He can feel a hand wiping his tears away. Stiles whines pathetically as he takes comfort from Peter’s touch. He doesn’t care, it sparks something inside Stiles, to know Peter is hurting him but also offering comfort.

The pain turns soon into a pleasure and Stiles can’t help but moan out. Peter keeps his jaw locked as he is still biting down on Stiles’ neck. Stiles moves his hips an inch forward until he meets Peter’s thigh. He moans in pleasure the brief contact brings him. He doesn’t know what he is doing as he grinds against Peter. All he knows for certain is that he wants to feel the pleasure again.

Peter releases his jaw and blood starts to run down Stiles' neck. Stiles whines as the cold air hits his burning neck. The blood cools down surprisingly fast as it runs down Stiles’ body.

“That’s it darling”, Peter praises him when Stiles rocks his hard cock, still trapped inside his pants, against Peter’s leg, “Such a good boy. Such a good boy for me.”   


“Peter”, Stiles cries as Peter licks his neck and the bite mark, his hips rocking harder against the hard surface.

“Come on darling. Come for me, I know you want to”, Peter whispers in Stiles' ear his praises.

And Stiles comes. He cries out sobbing brokenly when he comes in his pants. He doesn’t care that he is out in the public, in the middle of the track field. All he knows is how good Peter feels pressed against him. He isn’t ashamed of soiling his pants before the older man, he is being praised for it.

“Such a good boy darling”, Peter murmurs in his hair as he lets Stiles come down from his high.

Stiles is floating in the cloud nine, letting Peter take care of him in silence. Single sobs escape Stiles’ lips at times as he rocks himself against Peter’s leg slowly. Peter holds him tightly against his chest, it’s warm and Stiles can hear Peter’s steady heart beat. He is relaxed for once until he can feel Peter tensing around him. 

Then starts the low threatening growling. Stiles takes a few seconds to hear what Peter hears. He hears someone yelling. He can hear rushed footsteps running towards them. He doesn’t want anyone coming between them as he snarls at the person coming. Peter’s growl drowns his small snarl as Stiles clutches to Peter like a dying man.

“Stiles!”

It’s his father. 

Stiles knows it but he clings closer to Peter. Peter flashes his eyes to the sheriff who stops a good distance away from them with a gun in his hand. Stiles whines as he rocks his hips against Peter again, wanting to get away from there. Peter seems to understand this as he roars loudly before taking off Stiles in his arms.

\--------------

Stiles wakes up in a warm bed. He is naked, all cleaned up. There is no blood, there is no pain. He groans as he turns around to be face to face with already awake Peter.

“Good morning darling”, Peter growls as he pulls Stiles in his arms.

“Why am I naked?” Is Stiles first question, “Where am I?”   


“You are in my apartment, darling boy”, Peter murmurs against Stiles neck and Stiles tilts his head to the side instinctively as he lets Peter scent him, “And I washed you before putting you to bed. We wouldn’t want blood in the bed, now would we?”

Stiles nods lazily, feeling at ease as he lets the murderous psychopath snuggle him. He can feel a small rumble start in Peter’s chest before it comes audible. He smiles.

“You could have dressed me, you know”, Stiles murmurs as he lets Peter scent him all he wants.

“I suppose you are right darling. But where’s the fun in that”, Peter whispers, moving them so that Stiles is beneath his slightly bigger body, “How are you feeling?”

Stiles enjoys the warmth of Peter’s body. He focuses on the question and thinks about it. That’s right, he was bitten last night. He should be feeling something, right? But he doesn’t feel any discomfort. He feels fine. His neck doesn’t hurt, he doesn’t have any aches anywhere in his body.

“I’m feeling fine”, Stiles says, sounding surprised even to his own ears.

Peter hums his acknowledgement as he lets Stiles move his arm to his neck. Stiles doesn’t feel anything. There is not a bite mark, there is not any raw or tender flesh to complain about. He runs his fingers over his smooth skin.

“I’m just as surprised as you are darling”, Peter says quietly, running his own fingers over Stiles’ smooth neck.

“It should not yet be healed”, Stiles whispers but he doesn’t feel scared, “I am alive so everything is good, right?”

“One would hope so”, Peter smirks as he presses a kiss on Stiles' neck.

Stiles doesn’t know what it could mean that he doesn't have a bite mark, or even a scar to show what happened. Peter seems just as surprised but Stiles knows Peter must have some glue of what went wrong. Or not wrong, of it went wrong Stiles would be dead by now. But the bite must have done something since Stiles can feel Peter. He doesn’t know how to explain it but he feels Peter. There is something connecting them and it feels good. Stiles feels for the first time in for so long that he isn’t alone anymore.

He decides to just let Peter take care of him. It might sound twisted but when Peter bit him, the spark that sparked inside him flamed in fire. He feels the fire inside him burning bright and warming him from the inside out.

He needs to ask about it from Peter. 


End file.
